battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Geonosis: Pipeline Junction West
Pipeline Junction West is a map set on Geonosis in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, playable in the Clone Wars era. It is a large, ground map available in both the game's multiplayer and Instant Action. The map was released on 26 March 2019, as part of the Capital Supremacy Update.Community Transmission - Capital SupremacyCapital Supremacy is Coming to Star Wars™ Battlefront™ II on March 26 Overview Set on the planet Geonosis, Pipeline Junction West is modelled after just that, a pipeline junction. Unlike the previous maps that came before it, Pipeline Junction West was created specifically with Capital Supremacy in mind. It is circular in nature, as most of the map takes place in a basin-like canyon, and is lined with walls and terraces of Geonosian rock. Beginning in the acid spills on one side of the map, multiple paths are available to players. In the immediate vicinity lies a defunct forward command center, flanked by landed LAAT Gunships and pipe networks. Ahead left lies a small outpost filled with various crates, boxes and a canopy - alongside a natural rampart that leads to the top of the walls overlooking it. To the right, another outpost is positioned at the back of a downed A4 Juggernaut that now resides in a sandy dune. This base is supported by a command center and blaster turrets, as well as an elevated hill situated behind it. On the opposite side of the map, a small field of rocky boulders is accompanied by the debris of destroyed Separatist vehicles and equipment. Journeying forward and to the right, another similarly constructed outpost is positioned in the middle of a small basin passageway. To the left of the field is yet another outpost, this time slightly elevated and reinforced by forward command centers, crates, blaster turrets and a downed AT-TE. Additionally, numerous gaping geysers surround this area that obscure vision with their boiling-hot steam. In the center of the map lies an outpost that stands taller than the rest. Accompanied by the usual decor of crates and blaster turrets, this rocky hill holds key strategic value and serves as the de-facto high ground of the map. Below it, a small network of Geonosian caverns create viable flanking opportunities for soldiers brave enough to enter. Modes Capital Supremacy In Capital Supremacy, Pipeline Junction West is used to its full potential. The playable area consists of the entire map, as it was built specifically for this mode. The Galactic Republic's main spawn is positioned by the gunships in the acid spills, whilst the Separatists spawn in the boulder field on the opposite side of the map. The Command Posts are as follows: *'A' can be found in the outpost to the left of the acid spills. *'B' is at the Juggernaut outpost. *'C' is located atop the center hill, within its respective outpost. *'D' is positioned in the geyser outpost. *'E' is situated in the basin passageway outpost. During the boarding phase, one boarding craft will descend onto the sandy dunes, next to the Juggernaut's head. The other will hover above the center hill, in close proximity to Command Post E. Instant Action In Instant Action, the playable area of the map is identical to the one used in Capital Supremacy. This is because Instant Action is a nearly identical, offline port of Capital Supremacy's ground phase. Units available Capital Supremacy Galactic Republic Separatists Instant Action Galactic Republic Separatists Trivia *Pipeline Junction West is the first large-scale map in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that is actually based on a planet already in the game. The first large-scale Geonosis map, Trippa Hive, was released alongside the planet in the Battle of Geonosis Update for Galactic Assault. *Pipeline Junction West can actually be observed from the canyons on the Trippa Hive map. It is to the left of the large canyon cliffs, albeit without any debris or capital ships above it. Updates Gallery SWBFII Capital Supremacy Promo Anakin .jpg|Promotional material, featuring Anakin Skywalker leading 501st Legion Clone Troopers to victory on Pipeline Junction West. References Category:Maps Category:Maps in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)